Chitchat
by CarmineR
Summary: Malam itu Diane dan Elizabeth menghabiskan malam dengan penuh obrolan. /Warning; rush, typo/ Alternative Time/ #nulisrandom2017


**.**

 **.**

 **Nanatsu no taizai milik Suzuki Nakaba**

 **[Typo, Rush, AT]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Diane, Elizabeth adalah sahabat yang menarik. Gadis yang pada gemuruh nadinya mengalir darah biru itu memiliki sifat lembut dan baik hati. Ia bersedia mendengar curhatan Diane tentang hubungannya dengan King yang kian merumit itu dengan senang hati. Ia juga senang membelikan pakaian-pakaian cantik di toko untuk Diane saat gadis raksasa itu dalam ukuran tubuh manusianya.

Diane sangat senang saat Elizabeth menawarkan diri untuk menata rambut coklat kayunya itu.

"Kau pasti cantik kalau rambutmu kukepang ke depan," kata Elizabeth sementara sisir bergagang kayu eboni menari-nari di surai Diane dengan lembut.

"Uaaah, aku terlalu malas untuk menata rambutku sendiri. Lagipula kata King, ia suka dengan rambut kuncir duaku," kata Diane malu-malu.

Elizabeth tersenyum melihat tingkah Diane. "Kemana King - _sama_ pergi?" tanyanya bingung. Elizabet memutuskan menginap malam ini di Boar Hat, namun ia sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung raja peri itu sejak matahari tenggelam.

"Jalan-jalan," kata Diane sambil mengerut sebal dalam pangkuannya sendiri. "Ia dan Elaine memutuskan untuk mengunjungi hutan peri malam ini. Katanya ada festival yang disenggarakan khusus untuk ras mereka sendiri."

Elizabeth mangut-mangut mengerti. Pantas saja sejak tadi Ban terlihat uring-uringan. Pemuda abadi itu paling tidak tahan kalau tak ada Elaine di sisinya meski dalam hitungan detik saja.

Diane cemberut sedih. "Setidaknya King mengajakku ke sana," katanya murung. Tungkai kepalanya menunduk terlalu dalam dan itu membuat Elizabeth sulit menyisir sejumput rambut yang menyelip di sela-sela daun telinga Diane.

"Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku malam ini? Kita bisa bergosip layaknya dua oarang gadis, kan?" Elizabeth mencoba menghibur Diane dengan mengusap pundak gadis itu.

Diane menoleh ke belakang. Matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. "Wah, boleh! Lagipula malam ini agak sedikit dingin untuk berubah ke bentuk asli dan tidur di atap," kata Diane semangat. "Tapi," suara Diane terdengar ragu. "Kapten tidur dimana?"

Elizabeth merona hingga ke leher mendengar itu. "Me... Meliodas - _sama_ tidur sekamar dengan Ban hari ini."

Diane melemparkan cengiran nakal. "Masih malu-malu ya kau, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth menatap pangkuannya sendiri dengan perasaan malu yang tak terbendung.

"Baiklah." Diane kembali memunggungi Elizabeth. "Katanya kau mau mengepang rambutku."

Mendengar itu, Elizabeth sedikit tersentak. "I... iya," katanya lalu kembali menyisir rambut Diane. "Diane, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan King - _sama_?" tanya Elizabeth.

Diane menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eum, begitulah. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Elaine. Aku tak menyalahkannya. Mengingat hampir beratus-ratus tahun dua bersaudara itu tak pernah bersama," jawab Diane tanpa menoleh. "Mungkin aku terdengar cemburu, tapi aku ingin King juga menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ingatanku memulih dan aku sadar cintaku padanya sangatlah besar."

Elizabeth takjub mendengar perkataan itu. Pastilah hubungan batin antara Diane dengan King sangatlah erat. Kisah cintanya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kisah roman yang dijalin oleh gadis raksasa yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan seorang raja peri.

"Diane, aku kagum denganmu." Elizabeth meletakkan sisirnya di pangkuannya. "Kau kuat dan tegar. King - _sama_ pastilah orang yang beruntung telah dicintai oleh seorang gadis sepertimu."

Diane mengambil sejumput rambutnya dan menyembunyikan rona malu di balik surai yang halus itu. "Bukan dia yang beruntung. Tapi aku. Kau tahu kan, gadis raksasa kasar sepertiku ini tak layak mendapat limpahan cinta yang King berikan. Dan betapa kasarnya aku bisa melupakan dirinya padahal dia menungguku selama ratusan tahun hanya karena berpegang dengan janji masa kecil kami."

Diane adalah anggota dari tujuh dosa besar. Ia terkenal akan kekuatan fisiknya yang melebihi klan raksasa lainnya. Namun di mata Elizabeth, ia tetaplah seorang gadis. Gadis normal yang masih malu-malu membahas persoalan cinta. Gadis normal yang dapat dilema dengan perasaannya sendiri apabila menyangkut seorang pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Diane, aku pasti akan selalu mendukung kalian. Pasti!" kata Elizabeth penuh semangat.

Diane melirik sahabatnya dari balik bahunya. "Terima kasih, Putri." Ia membuat segurat senyuman indah di bibir tebalnya. "Lagipula hubunganku dengan King sangat baik kok. Ia hanya sedang melimpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada Elaine saja saat ini."

Kemudian tak ada jawaban dari Elizabeth. Tampaknya gadis bersurai perak sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada surai Diane. Dengan jemari yang bergerak dengan cekatan, Elizabeth mampu mengepang rambut Diane yang tebal itu dalam hitungan detik.

"Selesai, " kata Elizabeth dengan bangga. "Mungkin agak sedikit berantakan, tapi sudah cantik kok."

"Uaaah, aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat, " kata Diane heboh saat melihat Elizabeth mengulurkan cermin bulat bergagang besi penuh ukiran padanya. "Elizabeeeth, ini SANGAT manis. " Diane terlonjak-lonjak di ranjang penuh rasa takjub dengan jalinan rambut tebalnya yang merupakan hasil karya putri kerajaan. "Kapan-kapan kau mesti membantuku menata rambut lagi."

Elizabeth mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja, Diane." Ia senang melihat air muka Diane kembali mencerah.

"Waaah, aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi King ketika melihat model rambut baruku ini." Diam-diam Diane terkikik senang saat membayangkan raut wajah King apabila ia sedang malu di hadapan Diane. "Dia suka tidak ya?" tanyanya pada Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kembali mengangguk. "Pastinya. King - _sama_ adalah tipe orang yang akan mencintai Diane, bagaimanapun keadaan dirimu."

Rona malu kembali menghiasi pipi Diane. Tawa manis lolos dari bibirnya yang terkulum. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Putri. Tapi, kalau begitu baiklah. Aku tak akan melepasnya sampai King melihatnya."

Kedua sahabat itu saling bertukar tawa. Lalu malam itu, mereka mengisi waktu istirahat mereka dengan obrolan tentang harapan, kisah, dan angan-angan masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A. N**

Seperti janjiku kemarin siang, aku bakal rajin nulis di random ini sesempet mungkin. Apalagi rasa suka ku sama pair Kiane belum meredup. Tapi tetep aja kalaupun udah biasa aja aku pasti nulis di fandom NNT yang sepinya nandingin kuburan jeruk purut /ngeng/

Aku memang ngak terlalu mengharapkan review atau fav, tapi tetep aja aku butuh bensin (?) biar semangat nulis nya. So, jangan segan-segan ninggalin jejak walaupun fict ini udah terbit lebih dari 5 bulan. Aku pasti bakal bales kok review kalian ^^

Oh iya, ini masih ada lanjutannya ya. Silahkan scrool ke bawah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

Di waktu yang sama, hanya berbeda tempat, King tampak merenung sendirian di antara akar-akarnya yang mencuat tak beraturan yang diatapi oleh rerimbunan dari pohon peri suci.

Di tengah-tengah festival tadi, King dihinggapi rasa bosan sehingga ia menyelinap diam-diam di antara kerumunan orang. Pesta belum usai karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara yang tumpang tindih di kejauhan.

Hanya Oslo saja yang menyadari kepergian majikannya itu dan akhirnya ia membuntuti King.

Oslo menemani majikannya yang tampak sedang banyak pikiran dengan setia. Seringkali King curhat pada Oslo meski anjing itu tak bisa menjawab.

"Oslooo, aku rindu Diane, " katanya dengan nada sedikit merengek. "Sejak tadi sore aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Oslo menelengkan kepala lalu menggonggong.

"Pulang lewat portal? Tidak, nanti Elaine mencariku. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk berkeliling di hutan peri ini. Apalagi sekarang sedang bulan purnama," katanya sambil mendongak untuk menatap hamparan langit yang bertabur bintang-bintang berkerlip.

Oslo mendengking pelan lalu menyelisipkan diri di pangkuan King yang berbaring menyentuh akar.

"Ya, kalau bisa aku juga akan pergi menemui Diane sekarang juga, " gumam King. Matanya memberat.

"Kalau begitu temui saja dia, Kak."

King menoleh dan mendapati adiknya berdiri melayang menuju ke arahnya. "Elaine? Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya kaget lalu bangkit menuju tempat Elaine.

Elaine tersenyum. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Para peri mulai resah saat sadar raja mereka menghilang entah kemana. Karena itu aku mencarimu."

King balik tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang menjernihkan pikiran." Ia mengusap puncak kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepian akar berbalut lumut kering sambil menatap seisi hutan.

"Tampaknya Diane sedih dengan kepergianmu, " kata Elaine.

King tak menjawab.

"Gadis itu pasti benar-benar mencintaimu, Kak. Tadi sore aku tak sengaja menerawang pikirannya dan sepertinya ia sedang mencari-carimu, " ujar Elaine sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke Boar Hat."

Tapi King menggeleng. "Diane bisa menunggu. Dulu aku sempat kehilangan mu dan menyesali hal itu. Karena itu selagi bisa, ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama."

Elaine hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tapi menurutku sudah cukup kok kau mendedikasikan seminggu penuh bersama denganku. Dan itu menyenangkan kok." Tapi Elaine menambahkan dengan pelan. "Aku kan jadi tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Ban."

"Jadi kau lebih suka dekat dengan Ban ya? Begitu?" tukas King dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat.

Elaine menyenggol bahu kakaknya. "Bukan, Kak."

King tertawa kemudian mengusap kepala Elaine. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau sudah tak sabar menempel dengan cowok itu. Lagipula aku juga sudah rindu Diane."

"Hihihi, kalau begitu kita bisa membuat _double date_ dong besok? " godanya.

King merona. "Ti... Tidak. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu kencanku dengan Diane!"

Malam hari itu kedua peri itu menghabiskan malam dengan menjelajahi kampung halaman mereka dengan senang.


End file.
